metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Varia Suit
Super Smash Bros Pink Varia Suit In super smash bros, where does it say the pink suit is Varia?--1upD 23:59, 4 August 2007 (UTC) :Not sure, though its either in the instruction booklet or on one of the trophies. It might not even be in there; someone may have added it by accident.--Richard 00:08, 5 August 2007 (UTC) ::It's non-canon, but I know why the person who wrote it did. Samus' Varia suit in the original Metroid was light orange, or with missles equipped, bright purple, which I think the Grav suit was derived from.--1upD 22:05, 12 November 2007 (UTC) Alright the Tables See here Reason for existence? Who knows why there are the bulges on the shoulders of the Varia Suits?Corruption378 01:53, 29 April 2009 (UTC) :Have you watched the Metroid Retrospective video series? It clearly explains. There is a small section within this article that explains as well. The original monochrome Game Boy could not display a graphical difference between the Power & Varia Suits, (since the original Metroid had only changed the colors from yellow to Pink) so thus, the Varia Suit go some extra bulk. An in-game explanation? I would think that the round shoulderpads are ornamental of the Chozo culture. Since Samus's human proportions aren't as stretched and "lanky" as the Chozo, her Chozo armor seems a bit "crowded together" to fit. You can notice several bird-like attributes in the design of the power suit. For example, Samus's helmet looks as if it has a beak. Though, this information is a personal assessment, and is not present in the article. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 02:21, 29 April 2009 (UTC) ::Expanding on that slightly, note that the first Power Suit she gets doesn't have the shoulders, even in Varia form. It's not until after she passes a ritual test in a chozo holy ground that she gains a suit with Big Shoulders™. This further emphasizes that giant shoulderpads are a sign of status/ornamentality/whatever to the Chozo. Dazuro 02:41, 29 April 2009 (UTC) I always figured that seeing as they are only on the varia they held coolant, so she could go into the heat. Metroidhunter32 14:50, 29 April 2009 (UTC) :But the original Varia doesn't have them. Neither does the Fusion varia. Dazuro 17:03, 29 April 2009 (UTC) I always thought that they helped Samus turn into her Morph Ball, until I played Metroid Prime. Corruption378 21:12, 29 April 2009 (UTC) I think it is a cooling system, kinda like air conditioning. Like when she has just the power suit, there are no shoulders, and she can't stand extreme heat. But when she gets the varia suit, she has shoulders and can stand extreme heat. SA-X96 03:15, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Different Suit Finish? For some reason, the Varia Suit in Metroid Primes 2 and 3 seems to look duller compared to the Metroid Prime 1 Varia Suit. It's most apparent with the Metroid prime 2 Varia Suit, where it almost looks like the suit got mud on it or something. Am I just seeing things or did the suit really get duller (and in that case, should we put this distinction in the article)? FstrthnU 07:56, 18 July 2009 (UTC) :Yes, the colours were muted in the last two prime games. I agree with the Echoes one too, it looks like the suit (the helmet especially) has fingerprints etc. Maybe Retro were trying to give the suit a more realistic look instead of the spotless and unscratched ones we always see Samus in? You'd think that her suit would be a bit dirty after all those missions. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 14:42, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Theory Is it possible that the Varia Suit is able to envelop around any intelligent spieces with the complexity to know it's use?I think so because the Chozo heiroglyphic in Zero Mission wears a suit like the Varia it could be traditional old warrior suit but it could be the regular Varia because when the battle starts his eyes become covered by a visor from the top,i thought of this theory beacuse i saw the Reptilicus hunter in its battle pose thing and wandered if hiss bulky shoulders would be there and his arms covered in armor with a bit of his chest exposed with a visor instead of a mask(armor helmet with a circle for the third eye and two other rectangular-triangular primary eye visors)god i am so annyoing,but anways it can envelop anything that knows the use.Oh and his weapon would be the whip on two of the four arms. 03:08, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Okay, firstly, please sign your name after whatever you type in Talk pages (Sign by 4 ~'s.). (Man, I'm saying that a lot!) Second, most of what you said is about the Retilicus, which unfortunately, even if it was possible, wouldn't work. They are devolved beasts, with very little (if any) intelligence. The theory, though, actually does kind of make sense... Well, the theory I think you're trying to say does. I'm not entirely sure what you mean, though. Are you saying that the Varia (and Power Suit itself) changes to fit the shape of the wearer? DoomZero 03:28, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Exactly,i dont really get the 4~ do you mean im supposed to sign my name or something,ummm -General Q-Nek I mean typing ~ ~ ~ ~ without the spaces after the things you say. You know, maybe you should also join Wikitroid. DoomZero 03:53, October 7, 2009 (UTC) I just joined finally after years of watching from afar i am a part of it. soo,dont space my words? No offence, but let me explain this slowly... Typing 4 ~'s puts your signature, along with the time you wrote it. ~ ~ ~ ~ without the spaces between them. The result would be this :DoomZero 04:07, October 7, 2009 (UTC), but for you it would be something like: General Q-Nek 04:06, October 7, 2009 (UTC). ONLY TYPING ~ ~ ~ ~ results in General Q-Nek 04:07, October 7, 2009 (UTC), Okay? Someone help me! OK how the hell do I add a picture to a gallery! I want to add this picture of the Fusion Varia Suit in Prime but it always goes up to the top of the page (I go into preview mode to see if it works). So, I;m sorry that I have to rely on others to add it, but until I learn how to add pictures to a gallery there's not much I can do. --RoyboyX 02:11, October 25, 2009 (UTC) What you should do is look at the way the others in the gallery are setup. This should go somewhere inbetween the Gallery brackets, in the spot you want it on the gallery: File:Metroidfusion_111802_3.jpg|The text you want here. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 15:52, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Well it always gets glitched up when I try to add it. --RoyboyX 16:05, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Is there an alternative image we can use? This one has a black border, making the image smaller and has two watermarks. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 18:00, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Helmet change I had always thought that Retro Studios was responsible for the change in Samus’ helmet (particularly visor) design in Metroid Prime 2, Metroid Prime Hunters, and Metroid Prime 3. But if you look at this early video of Metroid Fusion, it looks like that difference had already been planned: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=el9zgZN_5cI Should this information be integrated into the article? It seems like rather important trivia information to me seeing as the helmet design appears to have been conceived over two years before it appeared in MP2. (Also, is that an Olympus-class battleship I spy?!) PorygonX 18:09, December 15, 2009 (UTC) The helmet design is in one MP concept art, too. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 01:42, December 23, 2009 (UTC) You know, the differances in the Varia Suit are not limited to the helmet. The lights on the breastplate shapes, the- you know, let me show you. One second. [[User:TerrorDactyl|''T''error''Dact''yl]] (Talk • Blog • • • ) 23:57, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Take a look around the neck. The breastplate looks very different, huh? The Prime plate is simple, yet the Corruption plate is full of those cracks and indents. Also, on the Prime breastplate, the lights are on the edges, while the Corruption plate lights are not, instead they curve onto the top. Why? I don't know. What I'm thinking is every suit Samus picks up changes the other suits forever. Either that or every suit Samus picks up is different than ones of it's same type. This may also explain why they each give different amounts of protection! Now, post freely on YOUR opinions! This has been a TerrorDactyl broadcast! [[User:TerrorDactyl|''T''error''Dact''yl]] (Talk • Blog • • • ) 00:03, January 2, 2010 (UTC) This is just an example of a graphic/modular upgrade to the Samus model. It's simply an improvement of the earlier version. Take a look at the upgrade done to Lucy's model from Assassin's Creed to Assassin's Creed II? Extremely different yet still the same person. It's as simple as that... [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er]]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 06:44, January 2, 2010 (UTC)